


Full Service

by apiegohome



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, NSFW, SoRiku Day, Soriku - Freeform, Stripper AU, rikuso, rikusora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiegohome/pseuds/apiegohome
Summary: Doing his best to save money as quickly as possible, working as an exotic dancer wasn't what Sora would call an ideal career choice, but that didn't mean he performed reluctantly. He was confident and sensual dancing on a stage and his captivated audience loved him for it. He had his regulars who always came to watch, but there was only one man in particular who made it all worthwhile...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SoRiku Day! Huzzah! This story is in collaboration with the lovely Cat who runs the 'drawallthesorikus' blog over on tumblr. I wrote the story while Cat created _**nine**_ separate pieces of art to go with it! Amazing! Super nsfw ftw! You can find the entire project [here](http://catart.itch.io/full-service). If you feel so inclined, a small donation would greatly help Cat pay off her visa into the States next year! Any amount would be appreciated so thank you in advance! :D

Tugging a few strands of his hair neatly back into place, Sora looked himself over in the mirror one last time before he expected the stage manager would be calling his name.

“You’re in luck, _Nikkei_ , no _rocks_ tonight,” another dancer named _Pepper_ called, breezing passed Sora on his way over towards the lockers where their personal effects were kept. “There’s only a small crowd out there, but I saw a few of your favourites waiting.”

Sora glanced at Pepper in the mirror, pulling his belly shirt down over his stomach just a little bit more. “I better go out with a bang then!”

Grinning, Pepper laughed and swept his long, red hair up into a messy ponytail. “Don’t you always? You’re a natural at this.”

Sora shrugged. “I don’t know about being a natural, but I’d be lying if I said it hasn’t been fun working here.”

His final dance over for the night, Pepper was already changing to go home and Sora felt faintly jealous just watching him. Luckily, it was already after three in the morning, so at least this was his last performance for the shift as well.

“Tut, _tut_ ,” Pepper playfully waggled a finger. “Now, what would your _mother_ say about _that?_ ”  

“ _Ugh_ , don’t remind me,” Sora muttered, rolling his eyes at just the mere mention of his mother. Sure, he loved her, but that didn’t make her backwards opinions any less upsetting. It was fortunate for him she had no idea he worked here.  

“Once I’ve saved up enough I’ll finally be able to stop doing this and move out of home. Then she won’t have any say about how I live my life.” Turning back to the mirror, Sora gave himself a decisive, reassuring nod. He yanked at his bow-tie, making sure it was only going to come off when he wanted it to, and readjusted his skin-tight, dress pants. “I can nearly afford those patisserie courses I’ve always wanted to do, too…”

“But you only just started here,” Pepper pouted, slamming his locker closed. “I’ll miss you too much if you go!”

“ _Nikkei! You’re on in two!”_

Hearing the stage manager’s shout, Sora quickly checked the entirety of his outfit again before taking a deep breath and schooling his expression into something more seductive.

“Show time, Peps, I’ll see you next week.”

Fully dressed in his plain clothes and ready to go too, Pepper smiled in farewell and gave Sora a cheeky wink. “Knock ‘em dead!”  

Sora dramatically struck a pose and poked his tongue out before making his way over towards the dressing room door. “I’ll do my best!”

Pepper didn’t need to tell him twice – Sora always hated to disappoint.

By the time Sora pushed through the curtains and walked out onto the stage he was already within his element. Eyes half-lidded, his lips moist, Sora forgot everything else and moved his body in time with the music. He glanced over the crowd as he slowly rolled his hips, his fingers sliding along the clasps of his shirt and flicking them open, one by one. Now dancing front and centre, everything around Sora was thrown into shadow, the dim, red lighting above only positioned where it was needed most. He could just make out that there were a few patrons standing more to the back of the room over by the bar, but as his eyes started adjusting to the gloom he could clearly see that the majority of the smaller tables surrounding the square stage were occupied, as well as most of the single seats right up against the metal railing. Just as Pepper had said, there was a reasonably sized crowd here for this time of morning, but he was intrigued as to which of his _‘favourites’_ were actually making an appearance.  

Jerking his bow-tie loose and flinging the thin shirt off his shoulders, Sora made a show of running his hands down his body, his fingers playing over the leather straps that crossed down between his nipples. Licking his lips, he threw his head back and tugged suggestively at the silver loop centred in his chest, his hips thrusting to the pulsing, intoxicating beat. A sheen of sweat was already making his skin shine, his near naked body almost glowing in the half-light.

It was just a job that paid well, but that didn’t mean Sora ever performed reluctantly. Here he was unrestrained – _wild_  and _sensual._ When the thrumming music was loud like this, and the lights were hot and bright, it was easy to forget he even had an audience – even easier to just lose himself completely...

Sora slid his eyes open and gave a man sitting in one of the seats closest to him a promising wink while both of his hands trailed down further, massaging over his hips and the front of his pants.

He watched the man swallow hard, eyes glued to his body as Sora turned his back and bent down slowly, legs spread apart. He ripped his pants clean off in one fluid movement, revealing the shiny leather booty shorts he was wearing underneath. The man reached forwards and tucked a few bills into the waistband of Sora’s shorts, his hand just grazing the curve of his ass before Sora was dancing away again.

Fingers trailing down the stage’s pole, Sora didn’t hesitate as he gripped it firmly with one hand and launched himself up into the air. His legs flung around and curled, his thighs gripping the pole tight while he rotated once, twice, before landing feet-first back on the stage. His chest heaving, spine curved, Sora reached behind himself and gripped the pole again, oh so slowly sliding his body down it.

Looking out over the crowd, Sora skimmed his other hand down over his abdomen, just as he caught sight of a familiar flash of silver from one of the nearby tables. His eyes instantly met vivid green and Sora gasped, electric heat coursing through him. It seemed Pepper hadn’t been lying after all. Yes, Sora had a few regular customers that always came to watch him, but _this_ man in particular, was his _absolute_ _favourite._

The man in question immediately saw Sora looking but didn’t smile, the look in his eyes intense as he followed the direction of Sora’s wandering hand. Already half-hard at just the thought of this man’s attention solely fixated on him, Sora boldly rubbed slow circles over the tight-fitting front of his pants. The music easily swallowed up the sound of his moan and Sora bit his lip, letting his eyes fall closed. His entire body was simply _burning_ with the need to turn this man on – to make him _feel_ this, just as much as _he_ was…

No one else in the room mattered anymore, and before Sora even knew it he was already making his way off stage and over towards the man directly. The man was obviously surprised, since Sora had never approached him like this before, but his expression quickly changed into one of cool amusement, a slight smile playing over his lips. He leaned an elbow on the table in front of him, his hand propping up his chin as his eyes followed the sway of Sora’s hips.          

Now standing in front of him and confident, Sora placed a hand on the man’s chest and pushed him back in his chair. He braced himself over him and straddled his legs, sliding in closer till their hips were pressed together. Sora didn’t breathe a word – he didn’t have to, his body doing all the talking for him. The silver-haired man was already breathing heavily, his hands settling on Sora’s waist as Sora grinded down into him, his arousal obvious through the tight, black leather.

Grinding and rolling his hips in a firm, pleasurable rhythm, Sora smirked and pushed the man’s shirt up his chest. His fingers were quick to explore smooth, pale skin and he groaned just watching the man’s abdominal muscles tense slightly at his touch. Their eyes met again and Sora could _feel_ the man’s excitement building. A particularly sharp thrust of his hips and he was leaning forwards, their lips barely a breath away from touching. He felt strong hands grip his thighs and shuddered before leveraging himself up and turning around. Cheated out of a kiss, the man pressed his lips down the side of Sora’s neck instead, his hands holding him in place as Sora threw his head back and pushed his ass more into the man’s lap.

So caught up in the way the man sitting behind him was making him feel, Sora just managed to focus when he heard the beat of the music change. It was the usual signal, the one that always let him know his performance was coming to an end, but for once, Sora was reluctant in finishing. Keeping his persona in check and concealing his disappointment well, he lightly caressed the man’s cheek before pulling away altogether. He felt the man try and hold him there, but forced himself to keep moving. It was against the rules of the house to break routine, but maybe after his set…he’d have another chance with his mysterious regular...      

Without a backwards glance, Sora sashayed his way back up onto the stage. He flung himself around the pole for a handful of rotations before sinking down onto the floor to rest on his knees. Legs spread apart again, he pumped his hips and laid down, letting his eyes fall closed as he wandered his hands down over his chest and tugged playfully at the waistband of his shorts. He bit his bottom lip hard, knowing the silver-haired man was still bound to be following his _every_ move. A few more choice positions and when next he opened his eyes, countless bills littered the stage all around him, his own obvious enjoyment of his work more than satisfying to those sitting in the audience.    

Still lying on the floor, Sora met the man’s eyes and blew him a kiss, just as the music stopped and the stage lights faded to black. His performance finished, Sora didn’t waste any time in picking himself up and returning backstage. He left his tips where they were, knowing the stage manager would collect them and give them to him when he was ready to leave. Rolling his shoulders and rubbing tiredly at the back of his neck, Sora was glad to see the main dressing room was empty when he entered, the next dancer most likely already waiting by the stage. He couldn’t hide his grin anymore or hold in the elated laugh that bubbled passed his lips. He’d never had the courage to approach _him_ before, but now that he had, it was all he could think about – the man’s handsome face and his look of _hunger_ , his hands confidently touching almost everywhere, and the press of his lips against his heated skin...

Without a doubt, Sora needed to see him again – and _soon._     

Feeling ridiculously happy, Sora stretched and made his way over towards the lockers. All he had left to do now was to clean up and _finally_ –

A sudden grip on his upper arm caught him off guard and Sora gasped loudly as he was forcibly whirled around.

He was startled more as he looked up into sharp, green eyes he instantly recognised, the silver-haired man from outside crowding him against the wall of lockers, his arms caging him in.

“What’s the big deal…?” The man murmured quietly, tilting Sora’s face upwards with a hand underneath his chin. “I thought this club provided _full service_ to paying customers…?”

Trying to hide his sudden exhilaration, Sora coolly met the man’s eyes. His heart was definitely beating much faster, but his outward countenance was still completely unruffled by their close proximity. “I’m not sure of what you’ve heard about this establishment, _Sir,_ but I personally don’t participate in anything beyond dancing and performing on a stage.”

Sora glanced away and dismissed him altogether, pushing his way out of the man’s arms. “Also, you’re not allowed back here. I’m going to have to ask you to – _mmpf!_ ”

He didn’t get far before there were lips being pressed into his, the man’s hold on him possessive and demanding. Resisting, Sora turned his face away, only to have the man pull him back, his lips capturing Sora’s again, and his body holding him in place against the wall. Sora allowed himself this, excited by the lingering touches along his skin and the man’s intoxicating taste. There was nothing wrong with a bit of kissing…but to do _more_ would be…

“But you will for _me,_ right…?” The man whispered onto Sora’s lips, panting quietly for breath. “I know you’ve been watching me…the same way I’ve been watching you…”

The man subtly ground his hips into him and Sora groaned at feeling him just as hard as he was. He briefly entertained putting up more of a fight, but he knew there was no point in denying himself – he wanted this man – wanted him _bad._

“I guess…I could make an exception… Just this once.”

At Sora’s words, the man moaned and tried to kiss him again, but Sora was having none of it. Just because he was allowing this, it didn’t mean he was giving in. More confident now and ready to regain the upper hand, Sora braced both of his hands on the man’s chest and shoved him away from him. His eyes wide, the man gasped and immediately lost his balance. He started to fall backwards, but his surprise was short-lived. Situated behind him was a large, long chaise, which he was lucky to fall into.

“Full service, huh…” Sora bit his lip and took his time settling himself in the man’s lap. Straddling him, he slid his hands down the man’s chest and encouraged him to sit back against the chaise. “Are you sure you can afford me…?”

With the both of them more comfortable now, Sora removed the man’s denim jacket for him and carelessly flung it to the floor. Instead of being irritated, the man seemed happier for it as he settled his hands on Sora’s thighs and looked at him hungrily as Sora rhythmically pressed their bodies together. Without asking, the man caressed his way up further, over Sora’s stomach and up along his chest. From there, both of his hands wandered around Sora’s waist, one travelling upwards to curl fingers through the metal ring of his leather harness, and the other, sliding down over his ass and between his cheeks. Stifling his moan, Sora threw his head back and grasped the man’s shoulders when he was suddenly tugged backwards by the leather straps. This time, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning long and loud. The harsh bite of the leather felt _so good_ digging into his skin...   

Getting himself back under control, Sora deftly grabbed both of the man’s hands and removed them, pressing them flat against the chaise instead.

“Ah, _ah…_ ” Sora crooned, giving the man a teasing wink. “Touching costs extra.”

Sora could see the man was frustrated by this, but still willing enough to go along with it. He left his hands where Sora had positioned them, only slightly thrusting his hips upwards as he waited to see what Sora would do next.

Sora grinned and lazily stretched his arms over his head. He didn’t want this encounter to be over _too_ soon, not when he’d been thinking about this happening for a while now. He arched his spine and tensed his muscles, watching the man’s eyes slide over him like silk. He lazily trailed his hands down around his shoulders and pinched his own nipples, jerking his hips with the added sensation.

Leaning back heavily, the man silently watched his progress the entire time, his chest heaving and his lips slightly parted. His eyes were glazed as Sora reached down further, massaging both of his hands over the straining leather of his pants. Sora dipped his fingers underneath the waistband and _oh so slowly_ pulled the leather down. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath. His erection sprung free, just enough for the shaft to be visible, and the man beneath him softly gasped. Sora breathed out a moan as he wasted no time in curling one of his hands around himself, the flushed head of his cock defined against the tanned skin of his stomach.

Unable to look away, the man shuddered and choked as Sora stroked himself, his other hand tugging playfully on the leather straps secured around his chest.

“Stop teasing,” the man grated out, his hands clawing at the chaise.

“Why?” Sora leaned down and whispered onto his lips. “I know you like it…”

“Let me touch you,” the man demanded next, but Sora wasn’t ready to relinquish his control just yet.  

“You want to touch me…?” Sora stopped stroking himself and rubbed his ass firmly over the man’s lap. “Is that _all_ you want to do to me…? Will just _touching_ me…satisfy you?”     

Seeing the look on the man’s face, Sora worried his bottom lip, feeling the firm outline of the man’s erection pressing up against him. He was so aroused by now he was already leaking pre-cum and the man could see it too, dribbling slowly down his length. Sora began pumping himself again, his entire body trembling along with his strokes.

“You know that’s not all I want,” the man murmured, fixated on Sora so openly enjoying himself. Brazenly, his hands left the chaise again, reaching for Sora’s cock, but Sora quickly captured his wrists and restrained them for a second time.

“So impatient…” he teased, only releasing the man’s hands so he could lift his shirt up and pull it off over his head.   

“Maybe you should tell me what you want then...” Sora suggested, trusting the man to obey for now as he trailed his fingers down over his chest. Keeping his movements deliberately slow, he leaned forwards until his erection was just brushing against the man’s bare abdomen.  

“...Do you want to _fuck_ me? Fuck my _ass_ …?” Whispering heatedly, he bit down on the man’s lip, still rubbing his ass back and forth. “Or maybe...you want my _mouth…”_   

The man groaned and jerked his hips, leaning forwards for a kiss, but Sora just laughed softly and pulled away, already sliding his way out of the man’s lap.  

“I...I want... _f-fuck…!”_

While the man was busy trying to make his demands known, Sora had been intent on distracting him, licking and kissing down his chest and stomach while one of his hands worked his jeans open. He kneeled on the floor between the man’s legs and didn’t so much as pause as he pulled the obstructing fabric from out of his way and firmly grasped the man’s erection. With a wicked grin he plunged his mouth down around it, his tongue curling and lapping, his lips already sucking in tandem with the rolling strokes of his hand.

_“U-Ungh…!”_     

The man arched his back and spread his legs wider, Sora’s pace and enthusiasm leaving him barely coherent. Sore felt a large hand slide its way into his hair but he allowed the contact, too focussed on the task at hand. He trailed one of his hands up the man’s thigh, right when it seemed the man had finally had enough of his teasing.

Receiving no further warning, Sora whimpered as the hand in his hair tightened and his mouth was pulled free from around the man’s cock. There was a sudden whirlwind of motion, Sora just registering being heaved upwards by his leather harness before the man was walking him backwards _fast,_ nearly causing him to stumble and fall. He looked up and saw the intensity in the man’s eyes and felt the greedy press of his lips right when he made contact with the dresser table behind him. With a loud resounding crash, several stage-props, and various tubes and pots of makeup all clattered to the floor at their feet. Ignoring the carnage, Sora gasped on impact and eagerly accepted the man’s kiss. He shoved his tongue passed the man’s lips and wrapped his arms tight around his shoulders. The man moaned into his mouth, his hands sliding down Sora’s ass before hooking underneath his thighs and lifting him up onto the table. Sharply pulling him forwards again, the man spread Sora’s legs wide and leaned into him, grinding their bare erections together. Sora cried out and jerked his hips, burying one of his hands into the man’s hair.

“T-Take them off! _Please!_ ” Sora pleaded, trying to struggle his way out of his booty shorts, but they were frustratingly caught beneath his ass.     

The man barely spared a second to step back before he took a hold of Sora’s shorts and peeled them off him, tugging them down his legs. Now completely naked save for the leather still adorning his chest, Sora dragged the man down again for another kiss, his legs curling around his waist. The man fisted them both in one of his hands and Sora whimpered and moaned, bucking his hips forward, near desperate for more friction.

He couldn’t _stand_ the touches anymore – it was starting to drive him _crazy_. Enough was enough – what he _really_ needed now was _–!_

“I want to fuck you _so bad_ ,” the man groaned onto his lips, and Sora shivered at just hearing the lustful yearning and _need_ in his voice. Just thinking about this man’s hard cock buried deep inside him had him nearly coming right then and there.

“ _What_   _are you waiting for then...?”_

They kissed without as much as a single breath spared between them, the man frantically fumbling to grasp a nearby bottle of body oil. Kissing and sucking along Sora’s neck, he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and retrieved a foil-wrapped condom, his other hand already pouring the oil over both of their lengths.

_“Hurry…!”_ Sora moaned, writhing on the table and pumping his hips.

It wasn’t long before the man was ready for him, his hands returning to Sora’s legs to hold them steady as he positioned himself and pushed his way inside.

_“Ngh – ahhh!!”_

Sora whimpered and cried out, the man’s cock stretching him open and filling him up.

_“Y-Yes! More!”_  

Strong hands gripped his hips tight as he was pushed back into the table, the man driving into him as deep as he could go. Sora threw his head back against the mirror and slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling his broken moans of pleasure as the man picked up his pace. _God,_ it was perfect, and _hard,_ and his body was just _hungry_ for more, more,  _more._ He clawed at the surface of the table, his hands grasping around the edges while the man relentlessly fucked him. Sora whined low in his throat, his legs squeezing the man around the waist as he tried to pull him in closer.

It just wasn’t enough – he needed it _deeper…_

_“Deeper! Please!”_ Sora begged, throwing his arms around the man’s shoulders again. The man gritted his teeth and thrust harder, but the angle just wasn’t right, the height of the table more hindering them than helping.

Sora opened his eyes just enough and gazed into stormy green, right when the man growled in frustration and pulled out of him. Not expecting it at all, Sora’s eyes flew wide and he whimpered loudly at the loss. He was just about to beg again when the man roughly seized one of his arms and yanked him back onto his feet. Sora was turned on the spot, the man lifting one of his legs to position his knee resting on the dresser table. He gasped as the man entered him again, thrusting in hard till his hips were pressed right up against Sora’s ass.

The new angle was beyond perfect, Sora feeling the man’s cock inside him _much_ deeper than before.

“Yes! _Yes! Don't stop!”_

Sora briefly watched them reflected in the dresser mirror while the man grabbed his hip again and thrust into him over and _over,_ groaning with the effort. Sora couldn’t even try and be quiet at this stage, his entire body tingling as waves of pleasure rolled through him. He felt the man’s hands leave his hips, only to grab onto the leather harness for leverage instead, slamming him backwards in time with every snap of his hips.

Sora loved it – he couldn’t hold out anymore. With a soft, wordless cry he squeezed his eyes shut and let the tension flow out of him, one of his hands stroking out his release as the man still moving behind him pressed inside one last time before finishing, too.

His body trembling, Sora twisted around and threw an arm around the man’s shoulders, gently coaxing him into a long, slow kiss. The man happily returned his affection, his panted breaths hot against Sora’s lips.    

-0-

Smiling to himself, Sora pulled his jeans on and fastened his belt around his waist. He was so much happier now that he was all done for the night and could finally, _finally_ go home. He grabbed his shirt out of his locker next, using his other hand to shake some of the glitter from his hair.  

“Better wear your jacket, it’s a little cold outside.”

Pausing to tug his shirt over his head, Sora reached over and took the offered jacket, looking up into his favourite pair of green eyes. He couldn’t help himself then, as he threw his arms around the other man, pressing his face into his chest and squeezing him tight.

“Thanks for coming in, Riku. It’s always better when you’re here. Now I won’t have to go home alone!”

Riku laughed softly, his arms warm around Sora. “I’d come to see you more often if I could.”

Sora looked up at Riku, his smile just a touch bittersweet. “...I would, too.”

At Sora’s words, Riku smiled as well, his expression only slightly pained as he silently raised a hand to caress Sora’s cheek. Living apart and dating in secret was never something they had wanted to endure for so long, but while they worked hard to save money as quickly as possible, there was nothing else they could do but their best. Any moment they _could_ spend together was precious.  

Releasing Sora, Riku moved back a step and plucked at the jacket held lax in his hand. “Come on. Let me help you get this on.”   

Sora beamed before nodding once and turning around, Riku wordlessly helping him pull the jacket snug around his shoulders.

With Sora’s back still turned to him, Riku leaned down and wrapped his arms around him again, resting his chin on the top of his head. Sora met Riku’s eyes in the nearby mirror and gave him his best smile yet, content in letting him hold him.  

“We’ve nearly saved enough, you know?” Riku murmured, squeezing Sora against him. “We’ll finally have our own place…and we won’t have to sneak around anymore.” As an afterthought, Riku glanced around at the dressing room, his distaste for the establishment clear on his face.

“You won’t have to do this… _job_ anymore either. That’ll be a weight off my mind.”

Sighing, Sora laughed quietly and turned in Riku’s arms, gently pulling him into another close embrace.

“You’re the only one I see when I’m up there… The only one I ever think about.”

“I know,” Riku whispered, brushing a few strands of Sora’s hair from out of his eyes. “But I still can’t help wanting you all to myself.”

Sliding a hand into Riku’s hair, Sora closed his eyes and brought their lips together. Riku kissed him slowly, his true feelings shining through. It was so different to how they had been before, but in no way was it less intense.

“It won’t be long now,” Sora quietly reassured him, giving Riku another quick kiss. “No late shifts, _no_ dancing for tips...or overbearing, controlling parents – _nothing_ will come between us…and every morning we’ll be waking up together.”

Riku looked so happy he was fit to burst. He crushed Sora to him, swaying them from side to side.   

“I can’t _wait_.”          

**Author's Note:**

> Patrons referred to as 'rocks' is stripper terminology for customers who just sit there all night and don't pay for anything – they don't give tips, they don't get lap dances, and generally stay on one drink all night. They take up space and they're not good for business!


End file.
